Terror In Gotham
by Duchess Bathilda Hunnywagon
Summary: *This is the sequel to The Laughter Ends I suggest reading that first!* Batman has come to terms with the loss of his greatest foe and now must act against the dreaded Doctor Jonathan Crane and the grim fate he has in store for Gotham City.
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye

**Terror in Gotham**

**Goodbye**

The Gotham City graveyard was always empty in the evening. Bruce Wayne knew this and often visited it around this time. It was so peaceful; it seemed unaffected by the world around it. Usually he would visit the grave of his parents but today was different. He stood at a small tombstone which would likely go unnoticed by passersby. The tombstone was small and an ugly shade of grey with only the name 'Marion Cotillard' printed on it in dull white letters. Few knew that this was in fact the grave of Talia al Ghul, daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Leader of the League of Shadows. The woman that Bruce loved. Gunned down by the Joker in a movie theatre in Hugo Strange's Arkham City. The same theatre where his parents were killed by a deranged gunman. Bruce looked down on the grave. He knew that underneath it was only an empty coffin. Placed there to help appease Gotham's criminals and the masses. He discovered this at the funeral of four of Gotham's most notorious 'super criminals'. Harley Quinn, the distraught ex-lover of the Joker was tossed into the coffin, smashing it and revealing nothing but a note. Bruce was still suffering from that encounter. He sustained several wounds and was currently using a cane. The powerfully potent 'Joker Toxin' entered his system and left him bedridden for several days. But the letter took priority over Bruce's health. The letter was a threat from someone Bruce crossed in Arkham Asylum. He quickly worked out that Doctor Jonathan Crane was the one behind the note. At first he did not believe it, last time he saw Jonathan Crane he was being dragged screaming into the sewers of Arkham by Killer Croc. Bruce assumed he'd perished from that. However his theory was proven accurate the same day that he'd received the letter when he learned Carmen Falcone, the crime lord in charge of the 'Roman Empire' had gone insane and was being transferred to Blackgate Penitentiary, the temporary holding place for Gotham's criminals and the insane, until Arkham Asylum was reopened. The Roman Empire was now under the control of a man named Dennis Adams. Little was known of him and he stayed out of the limelight. Bruce assumed Crane had created a new name for himself. Something was coming, something big and Bruce knew he couldn't waste his time in bed. He had to act and discover who this Dennis Adams was.

"Bruce Wayne?" said a calm voice behind Bruce. He turned and seen Commissioner James Gordon. In Bruce's opinion, the most honest man in Gotham. He was wearing a long trench coat and in his hand he held a bouquet of white flowers.

"Evening, commissioner" Bruce replied, his voice was slightly hesitant. He was caught at a grave which the police tried very hard to hide.

"What are you doing here?" Gordon asked.

"Just visiting my parents" Bruce lied.

"Oh" Gordon replied awkwardly. "I'm sorry"

"It's alright, you've done more than enough to help me" Bruce flashed a charming smile. He remembered that night. When his parents were killed. He remembered Gordon, how polite he was, he treated Bruce with respect and did his best to help him through that horrific incident. Gordon's eyes darted back and forth from Bruce to the grave. "I thought I recognised the name" Bruce explained as he turned to the grave. "But I was mistaken"

"Of course" Gordon said with a forced grin. His attention turned to Bruce's cane. "What happened to you?"

"Arkham City was a bit rough" Bruce said with a chuckle.

"Bruce. If I knew that was what he was planning to do" Gordon began.

"It's alright Gordon" Bruce told him. "I'm fine now anyway" he smiled and then looked to his watch. "I better get going"

"Right, yeah, of course" Gordon said gladly. "Goodbye Bruce"

"Goodbye" Bruce smiled and he limped away from the grave. However his journey had not yet ended. He made sure Gordon was no longer looking at him and journeyed towards another grave similar to Talia's with the name 'Jackson Nichols' on it in the same white font. The grave of the Joker. Bruce stood at the grave and thought for a long time. Thought about everything Joker had done. How he crippled Barbara Gordon and brutally murdered young Jason Todd. Of all the things he had done to the people of Gotham, how time and time again he tried to destroy them, with that ruby grin constantly imprinted on his face. He showed no remorse for the things he had done. These events were disgustingly horrific and yet Bruce could not bring himself to feel anything but pity at the loss of his mighty foe. The two needed each other; Bruce reluctantly had to accept that fact. But he also had to come to grips with the lost of the Joker, for Gotham's sake. He needed to stop more blood from being spilled because of what Hugo Strange had done.

"Goodbye" Bruce sighed. He turned from the grave and left the graveyard. Leaving the Joker behind.


	2. Chapter 2 New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

Bruce Wayne was taking part in a channel six news interview. Vicki Vale was hosting the interview, a promotion she was given following her coverage of the Arkham City and Gotham City cathedral incidents. Quincy Sharp had planned to return to his position as warden of Arkham, Bruce was against this idea and he was very public with his opinion. Bruce believed it was time to drop the visage of the billionaire playboy and get involved in Gotham's politics. A position that previously landed him in Arkham City.

"Astounding isn't it?" Vicki Vale said to the camera. "Even after being falsely imprisoned Bruce Wayne is still willing to stand up for Gotham and the prisoners of Arkham!" she turned her attention to Bruce Wayne. "You truly are an inspiration Mr Wayne"

"I wouldn't say that" Bruce said humbly. He flashed a grin to the camera "I just think it's about time that I got involved in local politics. Do something useful for Gotham"

"It has been several years since your last involvement wasn't it?" Vale asked.

"Yes. I was assisting Harvey Dent in his campaign for the District Attorney position"

"Shame how that ended" Vale said sadly.

"What happened was not Harvey's fault" Bruce replied, trying to disguise his anger.

"Of course. Were any of us in his position I doubt there's much we would have changed" Bruce knew she was only saying this to get on his good side. He could understand why she'd disagree; she never was in Harvey's position. "Well, Bruce, what do you intend to do with your new found political aspirations? Become mayor? Maybe even governor?" Vale asked with clear intrigue.

"Nothing as extravagant as that" Bruce smiled. "I want to lend a hand to help bring an end to the appalling way that criminals have been treated since that incident with the Joker in Arkham Asylum! I feel that the prisoners are being treated unfairly and should get the rehabilitation they deserve"

"Why have you taken such a stance on the prisoners of Gotham?"

"I feel that many of them are simply victims of circumstance if I must be honest Ms Vale"

"Vicki" she replied.

"Vicki. Take for example, the Joker. He was thrown into that vat of chemicals and came out twisted and deformed. How was he meant to cope with his life changing so drastically?"

"Are you saying the Joker is not to blame for all he has done to Gotham?"

"Oh no, of course not. I am just saying there are two sides to every story" Bruce couldn't help but think about all of the foes he himself had created.

"Uh-huh. And what do you mean 'lend a hand'?"

"I will give as much money as I can to help rebuild Arkham Asylum!" Bruce told her. "And I will also do whatever I can to prevent Quincy Sharp from becoming warden"

"Yes. You've spoken out against former mayor Sharp several times now. Why is this?"

"I don't believe the man who was essentially responsible for Arkham City, MY false imprisonment and the deaths of countless officers and criminals alike should be allowed to watch over the criminals he desperately seeks to destroy" Bruce explained.

"Those are very bold accusations Mr Wayne" Vale replied. "After all former mayor Sharp himself was imprisoned in the facility"

"Well, Ms Vale, I am a firm believer in karma" Bruce smiled at her. She laughed back. A laugh that was very similar to that of an infatuated schoolgirl.

* * *

Selina Kyle was watching the interview with interest. Bruce Wayne always fascinated her. Then again, most wealthy people did. But there was something about Bruce. Perhaps it was his good looks or the fact that he was on of the few millionaires that didn't bore Selina to tears. To a point where she considered having feelings for him. A foolish thought. Someone like Bruce Wayne wouldn't even bat an eye at an 'ex-con' like Selina. She sighed at this fact. How her lifestyle had greatly affected her public image. She once thought that she could have a future with Bruce Wayne. But she could never control her urges and always ended up stealing. There was a knock on her door. She approached the door and opened it. A slender man stood in the doorway.

"Ms Kyle" the figure said. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"I doubt I have a choice" Selina said honestly.

"Right you are" the man entered the apartment and sat on her sofa. A small, tattered, grey sofa. "I have a job that might interest you" he removed his hat and scarf to reveal the pale face and messy brown hair of Doctor Jonathan Crane.

"I'm not for hire" Selina told him. She leaned against the small table across from him.

"Oh but I think my offer will be more than tempting" Crane told her.

"Aren't you meant to be dead?" Selina asked. She recalled hearing something about Scarecrow and Killer Croc.

"I've lived through worse" Crane replied. "Of course I've never been left with scars of this magnitude"

"May I see?" Selina said with a wicked grin. "Then I'll listen to your proposal" Crane sighed.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know" he said to her. He removed the coat he was wearing and unbuttoned his shirt. Selina gasped at the sight. His body was covered in deep wounds and on his right side she could see several of his ribs were bent out of shape. It all seemed very painful and was a disturbing sight almost making Selina regret asking to see it. Almost.

"Alright Jon, what's your offer?" Crane buttoned up his shirt quickly.

"A clean slate" he replied.

"What?" Selina raised a thin eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"My employer has the facilities at his disposal to wipe your criminal records" Crane smiled, it was a crooked smile.

"This is a trick!" Selina replied.

"No tricks" Crane replied. "He needs someone with your expertise to do the job. The ultimate heist!"

"Oh yeah?" Selina made sure to hide any interest in her voice. "What do I have to do?"

"Simply steal the appropriate codes and keys that will allow access and control to the subways and sewer lines in Gotham" Crane explained.

"Why?" Selina asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters!" Selina yelled. "I don't want to be aiding in some sort of terrorist plot. And besides Crane, I thought terrorism would be a little below you!"

"It has nothing to do with terrorism" Crane replied. "My employer is looking for something and he believes it is located in the catacombs of Gotham City"

"And what might that be?"

"So many questions" Crane sighed. "You know about Ra's al Ghul, correct?"

"Sure. The guy that just wouldn't die" Selina answered. "Til he died" she remembered watched Batman and Ra's plummeting from the exploding tower that Hugo Strange used to watch over Arkham City. It did not end well for Ra's.

"Well, sources tell us that Ra's al Ghul used something called 'the Lazarus Pit' to essentially make himself immortal"

"And this employer of yours wants that power" Selina added.

"Yes"

"Sounds harmless" she smiled, thinking of the chance to have her criminal record erased. "Alright doctor. We have ourselves a deal" she took Crane's frail hand in her own and shook it.

* * *

**Yeah I sort of ripped off The Dark Knight Rises (a pretty sucky film in my opinion...) with Selina Kyle's motives. But you know what, it's a good motive!**


	3. Chapter 3 Connections

**Connections **

One of the only useful things that came out of Arkham City was the alliance between Batman and Victor Freeze. Allying himself with such a brilliant mind gave Batman the opportunity to get a cure for Scarecrow's fear toxin and hopefully a cure to the Joker toxin. Mr Freeze was still in his lab in the old Gotham City police station which was once part of Arkham City. Gordon managed to convince the city council to let Freeze keep his facility as long as he was closely guarded. And his work was monitored. Victor didn't mind as he always had Nora close by. Batman arrived at the front entrance of the police station.

"I'm here to see Freeze" he told the specially armoured officer.

"Alright. Be careful, he's been pretty angry for a while" the guard replied. "I think he just hates being locked up"

"Trust me. That's not the problem" Batman replied. "Something must be wrong with Nora" the guard didn't seem to acknowledge the comment. He removed a key card and placed it in the lock and typed in a code. The large metallic shutter rose up and Batman entered the building.

The cold was almost unbearable. His breath left his mouth in large thick clouds. Batman heard the shutter slam down behind him. He entered the main hall of the building. He saw Freeze's lab. In the centre of the chamber was the large glass cylinder which held the frozen, slender frame of the blonde Nora Frieze. She seemed so peaceful in the blue liquid which was preserving her life. Her eyes were shut, giving the delusion of a peaceful sleep. Batman walked down a metallic set of stairs onto the cool floor.

"Victor!" Batman called. He heard something slamming in the next room, quickly drawing a batarang he approached the source of the noise to see Mr Freeze. He was dressed in his metal suit made to preserve the constant subzero temperature he needed to stay alive. There was a look of frustration on his face.

"This isn't fair Batman!" Freeze exclaimed. "She is getting worse! I don't believe she has long left!"

"Victor. I can help you" Batman told him. Victor looked at him

"What could you possibly offer?"

"I know another brilliant mind. He is a technological genius and has connections to Wayne Enterprises"

"Fascinating Batman" Freeze replied, he didn't seem to be fully listening as he examined samples of Nora's blood. "Every time we speak it seems like I am getting closer and closer to discovering your true identity" Batman suddenly became very nervous. "It is a shame I do not care" he pressed a button and the device holding the samples began to spin. He started examining the second sample. "I assume that this is not a social visit"

"I am afraid not Victor"

"Then tell me, why are you here?"

"I need you to create a cure" Batman told him.

"A cure? A cure to what exactly?"

"The gas used by Scarecrow and the Joker"

"Both fascinating concoctions" Freeze marvelled, this time he was no longer paying attention to the samples. "You can tell that Joker was quite skilled in chemistry"

"Yes. As scientifically significant as it is, I need you to find a cure"

"Whatever do you mean? I cannot cure death Batman" Freeze gave a slight grin.

"It has lasting effects. I've felt weaker since my exposure to it in the cathedral. I do not want these effects to be permanent"

"Do you have a blood sample?"

"Yes. And a sample of Dr Crane's toxin" Batman removed two vials from his belt, one containing the crimson blood and the other the yellow serum created by Scarecrow. He handed them to Freeze.

"Crane's serum" Freeze held up the vial and examined it under the light. "I will contact you once I have completed these cures. However I cannot guarantee that I will find one for the Joker's serum"

"Just do what you can Victor. And I will speak to my friend at Wayne Enterprises"

"You saved Nora Batman. You do not owe me anything"

"But I want to help you!" Batman said, he placed a hand on Freeze's shoulder.

Quincy Sharp sat alone in the living room of his manor, a glass of scotch in his withered right hand. His body was covered in the scars of Arkham City. His life was ruined. He came to Arkham City for wealth and power. Two things he had firmly secured until he made a deal with Hugo Strange. That madman was as bad as the crackpots he locked up in his detention facility. Sharp remembered when his Tyger operatives broke down the doors of the mayor's office and dragged him away to that hellish place. He lost everything after that and soon his home was going to be taken from him. He placed the scotch down on the table beside his armchair and entered the large white kitchen. He jumped at the site of a figure in the shadows.

"Hello Quincy" said a cool voice.

"W-who are you?" Quincy gasped.

"Life has not be fair has it Quincy? How you fell from grace. It is sad my friend"

"Tell me who you are!" Quincy exclaimed. Trying to sound brave, but he was still shaken by Arkham City.

"I can give you everything you had!" the figure replied.

"I've heard this all before!"

"Of course you have. From that fool Hugo Strange. He wanted to eradicate all the crime in Gotham. A foolish idea. Crime runs this city. All I want is power" the figure explained.

"Y-you were the one who broke Falcone aren't you?" Quincy asked.

"He controlled the largest majority, it had to be done"

"You" Quincy began.

"If you don't wish to help I am sure I can find someone else"

"NO!" Quincy exclaimed. He knew a great opportunity when it presented itself to him. "I will help you"

"I knew you would Quincy" Quincy blinked and suddenly the figure was gone. At that moment Quincy Sharp knew that he'd made another deal with the devil.


	4. Chapter 4 The Beginning of the End

**The Beginning of the End**

Gordon found himself on the roof of the Gotham police station far too often recently. He remembered the night his daughter Barbara was crippled by Joker. When he received the phone call and rushed to the hospital to see his poor daughter lying pale in the hospital bed. He saw the anger in Batman's face; he knew he felt as angry for what happened. Maybe it was simply because of the cruel intent of the crime or maybe it was because Batman felt responsible for some reason. All Gordon knew from that night that he and Batman would share a bond. Whether it was truly friendship or not, he was not sure. Every time Gordon found himself on this roof with that spotlight shining bright into the sky he had to deliver more bad news and this night was no exception. Batman arrived roughly five minutes after the light was turned on.

"Anything on Crane?" Batman asked.

"Sorry, no" Gordon replied, waiting to tell Batman what he summoned him to tell. "We discovered something Batman. Something. Horrifying"

"What?"

"We didn't bury the Joker!" Gordon told him.

"I don't understand"

"After the incident at the cathedral we examined the body closer. It was a dummy. A perfectly replicated dummy"

"That doesn't make sense!" Batman exclaimed. Remembering looking over the body as he lifted the lid of the coffin. "I looked at him, I saw the body, it couldn't have been fake!"

"I'm afraid you're wrong. There was a flower on the lapel of his blazer. It was emitting Crane's fear gas, only you and Harley saw the body up close" Batman stood silent for a moment, maybe his greatest fear was losing his greatest foe. Perhaps that is why Harley didn't notice it was a dummy either. Batman felt foolish for letting his emotions get the better of him like that. He wasn't in the right mindset. A new thought occurred to him.

"Then, perhaps Joker is working for Crane!" Batman exclaimed.

"Yes, it all makes sense" Gordon replied. "I think. There's something else, I think might be linked to Crane, maybe even the Joker"

"What is it?"

"There have been several robberies. Computers have been hacked, codes have been taken. Access codes to the subway network and the sewer lines"

"That can mean only one thing. Scarecrow plans to poison Gotham!"

"Of course!" Gordon agreed.

"There is someone I have to talk to commissioner" Batman told him as he approached the ledge. "Get some of your men into the subway network. Lock the place down if you have to!"

"Alright Batman" Gordon replied. He entered the police department.

Dennis Adams was a small man with a bushy grey hair which still held some of it's original brown colour. He was the man in charge of Falcone's empire, no one expected that. He was a lackey at best, but somehow he managed to rise to the top only a day after Falcone went insane. No one trusted him and Falcone's former 'employees' were reluctant to have him as their boss. He was watching the large television in his office. An obnoxious campaign advertisement showing the bloated former mayor Quincy Sharp.

"Having fun Adams" came a voice, Dennis jumped, he drew a gun.

"Who's there?" he exclaimed. Batman emerged from the shadows. "Jesus!" he gasped. His gun hand was shaking. "What the hell do you want?"

"Answers Adams!" Batman growled. "Who are you working for?" he asked angrily.

"I'm not workin' for anybody bats!" Dennis replied trying to sound tough.

"Wrong answer" Batman threw Dennis onto the ground, Dennis grunted with pain. He picked Dennis up again. "I'm going to ask you again. Who are you working for?"

"Crane!" Dennis exclaimed. Batman let him out of his grip and Dennis fell to the ground.

"Do you know who Crane is working for?"

"No one knows. No one has seen him, except for Crane" Dennis admitted.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you Adams" Batman told him. Dennis coughed.

"You can't beat him Batman. We control Gotham!" Dennis exclaimed.

Bruce sat at the computer in the Batcave, Alfred by his side.

"Joker is still alive Alfred!" he told his loyal butler. "He has to be behind all of this"

"Are you sure sir?" Alfred asked.

"Gordon told me that there was a dummy in his coffin. He tricked us with fear toxin"

"Or someone took his body and replaced it with the dummy" Alfred explained.

"Who would do that?" Bruce asked.

"Can you think of no one, sir?" Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Are we to forget Master Jason Todd?" following his murder Jason Todd's body was taken by the Legion of Shadows, under the orders of Ra's al Ghul to one of the Lazarus Pits and was resurrected. He became the unstable vigilantly known as the Red Hood. It has been years since Bruce last seen Tim. A thought came to Bruce. A terrifying thought.

"But he's dead" Bruce told Alfred. "He fell from Strange's tower"

"Ra's al Ghul has lived through worse" Alfred replied.

"Of course!" Bruce closed his eyes and sighed. "How could I be so foolish?"

"We'll blame the Joker toxin" Alfred said with a kind grin. The elevator doors opened and Barbara Gordon rolled into the room.

"Bruce!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Bruce asked, getting out of his chair.

"It's Sharp Bruce!"

"What about him?"

"He's mayor!" Barbara gasped.

"What? But, the elections aren't until November!"

"The council ordered an emergency election. No one opposed Sharp!"

"I really hate the council!" Bruce sighed. He turned to Alfred. "You think Ra's is responsible?"

"I'm afraid so" Alfred replied.

Selina Kyle arrived at Jonathan's hideout. She entered with caution.

"Jon?" she said in the darkness. She pushed a door open and entered a wide room. It was a disturbing sight. She was surrounded by jars full of strange specimens, cages full of large spiders and bats. Crane was at a desk writing notes. There was a disturbing look in his large eyes.

"Hello Ms Kyle" Crane said. "You've done very well" he smiled. Selina did not like that she found this smile so charming.

"I've fulfilled my part of the bargain" Selina told him. "And a little extra with your boss' election stunt"

"Apologies for that" Crane replied. Selina approached the desk.

"So, you found your little pit yet?"

"That 'little pit' is the secret to immortality, Ms Kyle" Crane replied. Selina got closer to him.

"Maybe you could tell me more about it?" she moved closer and in a matter of seconds their lips were touching. Crane moved away quickly. His face was a bright shade of red.

"What are you doing?" he gasped.

"We could leave together Crane!" Selina smiled. "Your friend could clear both of our names. We could leave Gotham City behind us!"

"W-where is this coming from?" Crane was confused, he had never felt anything towards Selina Kyle, but now, now that she was showing a clear desire for him, he was not so sure.

"I'm sick of running Jon, I need something stable. I need a life, why not start with someone in the same position?" she smiled.

"I. Selina, this is all so sudden. Let's just deal with my employers plan first" Crane said awkwardly.

"And, what might that be exactly? I know that pit thing is a load of crap. You wouldn't need that pig in the mayor's office for that"

"We are planning" Crane paused; Selina hoped it was not for some sort of dramatic effect. "The destruction of Gotham" Selina gasped.


	5. Chapter 5 Gotham's Fall

**Gotham's Fall**

Quincy Sharp sat in the revolving leather chair behind his desk. He was finally back where he belonged. He was in power again. The office door opened and Jonathan Crane entered.

"Doctor Crane" Quincy said to him. "Welcome"

"Welcome back, Mayor Sharp" Crane said with a crooked smile. He took up the seat opposite the mayor.

"I must admit Crane, I never saw you as a man who would work alongside someone" Sharp told him.

"Sacrifices must be made" Crane replied. "Now there two more favours that my employer asks from you"

"Oh yeah?" Sharp raised a thick eyebrow.

"Transfer the criminals from Blackgate to Arkham. Tonight"

"But Arkham isn't completed!"

"That doesn't matter, trust me" Crane assured him. "As long as they are transferred"

"Alright. And what else?"

"We need a blockade set up around the Gotham railway"

"Why?"

"Let's not be nosey Quincy, it's gotten you into enough trouble already" Crane smiled again.

"Fine, fine!" Quincy said reluctantly. "Then I can get on with being mayor?"

"Of course you can!" Crane replied.

"Good. I've already been used before Crane. I just. I just want to live my life the way I want it!"

"I understand Quincy, I really do"

* * *

Gordon and his men stood outside the entrance to the Gotham City railway network. Everyone was dressed in bulletproof armour with gas masks at the ready. A blockade had been put on. Military soldiers stood around it.

"What is going on here?" Gordon yelled.

"Mayor Sharp has given off strict orders to keep this place guarded" a soldier told him.

"I am in charge here not Sharp!" Gordon told him.

"I'm afraid not sir. Now move along!"

"Something is going on in there!" Gordon yelled, drawing his pistol. The military soldiers aimed their weapons. A smoke bomb fell down on them. Gun shots were fired but were quickly brought to an end. The smoke cleared and Batman stood amongst the unconscious soldiers. He held a key card in his hand.

"Use this to get into there" Batman handed Gordon the key card.

"Thank you Batman. Sharp has gone crazy! Did you hear about the prisoner transfer?"

"No" Batman replied.

"They're moving the criminals to Arkham!" Gordon informed him.

"Arkham isn't finished!" Batman said angrily.

"I know"

"I'm going to have a word with our mayor" Batman removed his grapple gun. "Good luck" and with that he quickly left the scene. Gordon handed the card to a young officer.

"Get that blockade open!" he ordered. There was a swooping sound behind him, Gordon turned and saw Robin.

"I'm going in with you!" he told him.

"Very well!" the blockade opened and the officers moved in.

* * *

The streets of Gotham were oddly quiet as Batman entered City Hall through an open window. He walked down the empty hallway leading to the mayor's office. The door was slightly open. Batman pushed the door open fully, batarang drawn. The room was a mess, the desk was lying on it's side and sitting in a revolving black leather chair was Mayor Quincy Sharp. A ruby smile from cheek to cheek.

"No" Batman gasped. There was something in Sharp's hand. It was a note. Batman took it. All it said was 'It's time'. Everything was finally ready. Ra's was putting his plan in motion tonight. Batman's communicator rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Batman" it was Mr Freeze. "I have your cures" he told him.

"I'm coming Freeze!" Batman replied. He pushed open the double doors onto the balcony of City Hall. He fired his grapple gun onto a nearby building and left City Hall.

The former police station was no longer being guarded. The soldiers must have been moved to continue guard the blockades. Batman was able to hack into the terminal keeping the shudder closed with ease. He entered the station and met Freeze in the main chamber. Freeze almost seemed happy. His technology was vastly improved thanks to Lucius Fox. He was also given several lab assistants from Wayne Enterprises.

"Here are your cures Batman" he removed two vials, one containing a red liquid and another with a blue one. "The red cures the Joker's poison" he gave Batman a syringe which contained a sample of the Joker cure. Batman shoved it into his arm and injected it into himself. He almost instantly felt better.

"Thank you Victor" he said as he flexed his arm.

"I owe you a lot Batman" Freeze replied. "What is going on out there Batman? I noticed my guards left"

"Guarding blockades set up by Quincy Sharp" Batman told him. "Jonathan Crane is doing something in the subway and he has friends in high places"

"Oh dear" Freeze replied. Suddenly the doors of Freeze's facility and military soldiers stormed into the room.

"Get Freeze ready for transfer!" one ordered. Mr Freeze picked up his gun and fired at the stairs, creating a thick wall of ice.

"Get out of here Batman!" Freeze told him. "If I know Doctor Crane, and I assure you I do. He has something big planned for Gotham City and it is up to you to stop him!" Batman did not say anything, he simply did as he was told and left the building.

* * *

The large train passed through the Gotham subway. It stopped and the doors opened. Jonathan Crane and Selina Kyle entered.

"Well done my friends" said a voice from the shadows. A tall figure emerged, dressed in a green suit, covered in a grin cloak. It was Ra's al Ghul. Leader of the Legion of Shadows. "Everything is in order"

"They're passed the blockade" Crane told him.

"Excellent" Ra's laughed. "And the prisoners?"

"Transferred now, in a matter of minutes they'll be set free" Ra's laughed at this.

"You will both be rewarded for what has been done today. Now Crane, go to the back and secure the serums" Jonathan bowed and went to the back of the train. The train began to move. "Tonight Gotham falls!" Ra's entered the driver's cart of the train. Selina followed Jonathan. He was standing beside two large metal cylinders.

"Why are you doing this?" Selina asked him.

"Because of what Gotham did to me" Jonathan replied. "Because of Batman!"

"You can't destroy a city because of one man!" Selina replied. The back door of the train opened. Robin entered the train.

"Crane" Robin said with an arrogant grin.

"The 'boy wonder'" Crane said angrily. "It's too late!" Crane typed in the code and the gas escaped from both the cylinders. Crane slipped on his scarecrow mask. Selina attached her own gas mask.

Batman stood in the middle of a street, gas was rising from the grates. Batman applied his gas mask. He approached a covered man hole; he removed the cover and fell through the hole, landing on the speeding train. He found a link between two carts and pulled the door open. He was greeted by the familiar sight of Ra's al Ghul, dressed in green.

"Greetings detective" Ra's said with a grin. "I was hoping we'd meet again"

"I can't let you do this Ra's!" Batman told him.

"I control Gotham. Soon the Arkham criminals will be on the streets and once the gas is into the air the government will have no choice but to close off the city!"

"You're insane!"

"Insanity is allowing criminals to rule the city you swore to protect. Insanity is allowing the Joker to live as long as he did! There is no hope for this city Batman. I tried to purge the city with that fool Strange's project, but you brought that to an end detective. It is best that this city dies. And you with it!" Ra's drew his scimitar. He slashed at Batman and he quickly ducked. Batman tried to punch him but Ra's avoided the attack, slashing Batman's arm in the process. Batman stumbled back. Ra's kicked him, sending Batman into the door.

"I'm disappointed detective; I thought you'd be better than this!"

* * *

Jonathan drew his gun and shot at Robin. He narrowly avoided the bullet and removed a batarang. He threw it at Crane's hand. The gun fell to the ground. Robin charged at him, he did not see Crane remove the syringe from his pocket. He shoved it into Robin's leg. Robin let out a scream, Crane threw him back. He picked up his gun. Robin lay on the ground screaming. He aimed the gun at Robin. Crane let out a screech as Selina's foot collided with his exposed rib. He fell to his knees.

"Why?" he panted.

"Did you honestly think I'd drag myself down to your level" Selina laughed. She pulled off the scarecrow mask.

"You…bitch" he groaned. The cart shook, Crane stood up, he limped towards the door leading to the other cart. They had been disconnected. Ra's al Ghul stood at the entrance of the other cart. "What are you doing?" he yelled.

"You, Doctor Crane, are no better than the rest of the decadence that inhabits Gotham City!" Ra's told him. Crane stood there, shocked. Large black hands grabbed Ra's and pulled him into the cart. Crane turned and saw Selina trying to shut off the devices.

"You can't shut it down!" Crane told her angrily. "We're all going to die here!"

"That's cute!" Selina giggled. She took out her whip and wrapped it around Crane's legs, she pulled the whip and Crane fell, hitting his head hard off the ground, instantly knocking Crane unconscious. Selina approached the shaking Robin. She managed to balance him on one shoulder. She opened a side door and threw Robin out. She then turned her attention to Crane and picked him up as well.

"Selina what are you doing?" she asked herself. She jumped out of the open door with Crane on her shoulder. She watched the cart fall off the track and crash into a wall. The two deadly gases still floating into the air. She dropped Crane and fell to her knees.

* * *

Gordon and his men left the railway after hearing commotion out in the street. They found the street full of a mix between screaming and laughing people. Civilians and criminals alike.

"Keep your gas masks on!" Gordon yelled. People started fighting amongst the large crowds. "Move! We need to break this up!" a shot was fired and suddenly everyone was on edge. Gordon ran towards the crowd. He saw a car with a family inside. They were all dead, smiling that gruesome smile only found in Joker toxin. Something emerged from the shadows. Gordon narrowly avoided being slashed by a katana. He jumped back and fired. The bullet made no contact.

"Watch for the shadows!" Gordon yelled. He could see figures it the shadows. But as soon as he aimed a gun, they vanished. He turned to his men. "Round up these people! Get them to safety!"

* * *

Ra's had shoved Batman off him.

"It is hopeless to resist the inevitable detective. Accept defeat and allow Gotham to die!"

"I'll kill myself before I let Gotham fall!" Batman growled.

"So be it" Ra's ran at Batman and grabbed him. He flipped Batman onto the ground and brought his sword crashing down. Batman caught the blade in his hand and disarmed Ra's. He kicked Ra's in the side; he fell into a window which smashed around his face. Batman stood up, sword in hand and moved to the front of the train and attempted to stop the train. He pulled a break sending the remaining section of the train off the track. The train smashed into the wall, Batman was sent rocketing out of the front window. He shot his grapple onto a cement pillar and pulled himself onto a platform. He saw the wreckage of the rest of the train in the distance. He ran towards it and saw Selina with Robin and Jonathan Crane.

"What are you doing here?" Batman said angrily.

"Later Batman!" Selina told him. "You must know how to stop that!" she gestured at the rubble behind her. "And trust me that crash did nothing to those machines!"

"Detective!" exclaimed Ra's. Batman turned. Ra's' clothing was tattered and he was covered in wounds. Batman took the two vials out of his belt and handed them to Selina.

"Put these into the machines!" he ordered. "Red for the Joker toxin, blue for Crane's!" he told her. "Shut that all down!"

"Fine, fine!" Selina replied. She took the vials and entered the wreckage.

"You will not stop me detective!" Ra's yelled. He ran alarmingly fast towards the rubble. Batman slammed into him, sending him into the wall. He grunted with pain. He kneed Batman in the stomach, sending Batman back. His fist collided with Ra's' face. Ra's drew a second sword. Batman jumped back to avoid getting stabbed, Ra's' first sword was still in his hand. Their blades clashed sending sparks into the subway. Batman blocked each quick slash from Ra's.

"What did you do with Talia?" Batman asked as he continued to counter his attacks.

"She deserved to be with her kind! Not forced into a pauper's grave to appease the masses!" he slashed angrily at Batman, who almost lost his grip.

"You were going to kill her yourself!" Batman retorted.

"It would be more honourable than being killed by that clown!"

"What of the Joker? What did you do with him? I noticed you replaced his body, but not Talia's!" Ra's made a swipe for Batman's leg and he blocked it.

"We took his body, and we have our plans!" Ra's replied somewhat cryptically. "We knew no one would bother to check Talia's coffin, but the Joker. Well he was something special to these people!" With one quick strike from Batman, both men were disarmed. Ra's removed a small device from his pocket. He pushed a red button and all the lights in the railway shut off. Batman tried to activate the night vision on his mask, but it was damage. "Surly the Batman can see in the darkness?" Ra's laughed. "The purge of Gotham was inevitable!" Batman tried to figure out where he was standing. He was punched in the back and stumbled forwards. "This city is a parasite, those who swore to uphold the law are as corrupt as the criminals they lock up!"

"You're wrong!" Batman said angrily.

"Of course there's you. The great Batman, the 'Dark Knight' Gotham's champion! However you do not help Gotham because of her people. You do it to improve your own self importance!"

"Enough!" Batman yelled. He slammed his hand on the button to activate the night vision. It half worked. He could make out most of the area around him.

"Who is the man behind the cowl? Who is the great detective?" Batman saw Ra's standing in front of him. He leapt forward, clearly catching Ra's off guard. The two were now on the ground. Batman began slamming his fist into Ra's' face. Ra's removed a hidden dagger and drove it into Batman's arm. While distracted by the pain, Ra's kicked Batman off him. He stood up with difficulty. "Why bother detective?" he smiled. "You'd never take my life. You're too weak! Like the rest of this forsaken city" in the darkness a gun shot was fired. Batman looked up. He watched the blood trickle down Ra's' chest from the fresh bullet wound. Batman got up, he pulled the dagger from his arm and caught Ra's before he fell to the ground.

"Ra's!" Batman gasped.

"Y-your precious city will crumble detective!" he coughed. The light returned to the subway and Batman saw Selina Kyle. Gun in hand. "Know this! Talia is alive!" Ra's coughed again.

"Where is she?" Batman exclaimed.

"She…escaped" Ra's winched. "But…she will find you" Ra's coughed his last and died in Batman's arms. Batman put him down gently. He looked at Selina.

"Thank you" he sighed.

"What? No speech about killing a guy?" Selina replied curiously.

"You saved Gotham Selina" Batman said as he stood up.

"Don't remind me" she groaned. She looked towards Robin and Crane. "Make sure his cell is as uncomfortable as you can make it" she ordered. She walked towards the exit.

"Where will you go?" Batman asked.

"Who knows" Selina replied. "I'm a free woman now. I can go wherever I want" and with that she left the subway. Batman turned and looked down at Ra's al Ghul. How long would he be dead this time? And more importantly, where was Talia?


End file.
